squirrel affair
by StarRay05
Summary: A story if Mr.krabs fell in mad love with sandy after splitting with Mrs.puff.He tries to keep spongebob knowing though squidward wouldn't bother.
1. pretty squirrel

I haven't had any spongebob stories in awhile. I recently hatched an idea of Mr Krabs having insane love over sandy.

I thought of a part 2 of Krusty love but a scenario with Sandy.Mr krabs is naive and just needs good love.

It does have some spongebob background music for more depth in the story.

At the Krusty krab

(botany bay)theme playing

Today Mr. Krabs is by himself in his office counting money,He's upset after the break up with mrs.puff.

(krusty krab theme)

Squidward says;an order with 2 krabby deluxe and fries.Sandy comes to get her food.

Mr.krabs sees Sandy suddenly falls in love with her over his hungry love.

(jazz music playing)

krabs says Sandy's a curvy cutie.

[Krabs is thinking]

"Oh no" I can't let Spongebob find out!He'd just say i'm a dirty old krab in love with a young gal.

Spongebob says:Oh I see her,The double cheese krabby deluxe.The classic.

Mr.krabs replies,Yeah...very tasty.

When spongebob walks off,Mr.krabs walks up to sandy.

Sandy asks him:You're spongebob's boss right?

mr. krabs replies yes.

krabs asks if he's a cool or a ugly old crab?

Sandy says,He's as bright as red coral.

Mr Krabs is flattered With sparkling eyes.

Sandy says he isn't a rude barnacle like squidward.

Squidward overhears and says

Oh That's funny,you old skinflint.

Mr krabs tries to woo Sandy,but feels very old for her.He asks her if she'd wants to eat out together.Sandy says She'd love to.

They go to a fancy restaurant further away where no one will see Mr.krabs with her.

But unexpectedly Squidward shows up the same night krabs comes.

Squidward sits further across them.

(Cocktail lounge) Theme at restaurant

At the table Mr.krabs asks sandy

About going Snowboarding or a A trip to the moon.

Sandy says she totally into snowboarding and skydiving.She says,Except spongebob is a chicken coming to sky diving.

Krabs chuckles saying that spongebob's is such a chicken.

[Mr.krabs quietly says]

Ah a squirrel with beauty.

Then after dinner Sandy tells krabs he's a gentle sweet krab.

[krabs with pitched groan] with grin

Though Squidward wouldn't give jack if he saw what krabs were up to.

[Squidward says to himself]

Hmm Good thing spongebob isn't here to see what krabs is up to.But just keep eating.

The next day Mr.krabs is organizing the money.He sees Sandy's face on all over the dollar bills.

He shrieks and wipes his eyes.

He makes cookies to forget her.He ends up having sandy faces on the cookies.

[Mr.krabs panics saying]

Why do i see sandys faces everywhere!?

He screams steam out his mouth with a train horn sound.

Mr krabs runs to squidward's house. Krabs:Squidward,Take all these mutiny cookies!

[Because the Sandy faces]

squidward:Whatever

He gives the cookies to squidward.

Patrick walks by greeting him

squidward:Hey Patrick you want these dumb cookies?Krabs didnt want them.

Patrick says "Yummy"

He eats all the cookies chewing loudly and burps

patrick:Keep 'em coming my good friend.

Squidward is watering his garden and says,Good thing no work today.He's insane over sandy,it's driving me nuts.


	2. krabs konflict

In this chapter pearl isn't happy about mr.krabs craze over sandy.The love makes krabs insane.

At the krusty krab,Eugene doesn't show up.He is home cause he's been love crazed over sandy.

He calls squidward telling him he wont come to work today.But to make sure spongebob doesn't goof off.

Pearl shows up ordering krabby patties.Then squidward that krabs has been insane lately.

Squidward is at the cashier taking orders.

He says,I'm glad krabs isn't here today.

Pearl tells squidward that Mr.krabs has been obsessed with sandy.Because he's a geezer is too old for her.

Squidward warns her to not tell spongebob about this.

Pearl wonders why but Squid tells her she needs to be careful.

Pearl comes home

[Krabs with angry squint]

Mr.krabs:i've heard you've been telling squidward i'm a krusty old krab in love with a young girl.

Pearl:This is ridiculous.you need to find a lady your age.

Krabs:Sounds like you're interfering with love

Pearl:There's pictures of sandy everywhere in the house.I Even had pancakes with sandys faces.

Krabs:So you and squidward are gonna throw me under the bus for this?

[Pearl frustrated]

Pearl:We're not best buddies.You're a barnacle just like him.

Krabs:Really?since you're brotherly with him.

Then Pearl gets Sarcastic telling him,

By the way I don't think sandy likes guys that smell like tartar sauce.

[Mr. krabs sniffles]

I see how it is.Cant believe me own daughter thinks im a smelly ol barnacle.


End file.
